Lucifer is Rising
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: hurt/tormentedDEAN,hurt/guiltySAM? May be descriptive DESTIEL. Lucifer will do anything to own earth. He needs the "lucky" Winchester boys are involved. Please read! mature or 17  readers please.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy. Any questions, just ask!

* * *

><p>He ducked as she swiped her claws against his face. He kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled back. He fumbled in his pockets for a gun and swore as she snarled and tackled him. A dark figure entered the room swiftly and grabbed the man, holding him by the neck. By reflex, the guy shot his hands up to the choking hands. The dark figured man set him on a big, dark wooden chair. He nodded towards the girl, her eyes went black. The demon scrambled overand tied the man's fee, legs, upper torso, and his arms to the chair.<p>

"Hello Sam… I mean Lucifer. How is your filthy self doing today?" Dean remarked with a smirk on his face.

Lucifer smirked and slapped Dean hard across the face. A loud crack echoed through the room as Dean's head snapped to the side. He spit out blood.

"Ooh aren't we touchy " Dean stated.

Lucifer grinned at him. "Ah, you and your smart mouth. You will regret it sooner or later."

"Anyway, why in the hell am I here? You aren't jealous 'cause of my adorableness are you?" Dean remarked.

Lucifer laughed. "I like you Dean, you have a good sense of humour in any given situation. No, first of all you are my brother's vessel. I can't having you say yes because Sammy did. Second of all, Dad wants you here, because you are determined to do good. So in fault heaven needs you, and so do I."

"Oh goody" Dean interupts.

Lucifer grabbed Dean's short spikey hair and forced his head to look at him.

"I wasn't done Dean. Your brother is tainted with demon blood. Therefore he is not a true angel vessel now. You are. I just needed Sam to get to you. But with him I will still need demon blood which is because he's tainted. With you I won't need it" Lucifer explained.

Lucifer slapped Dean's cheek gently, and Dean flinched. This was fantastic. It always came down to this. Whatever, he would find a way out.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to agree to this." Dean pointed out. He was just going to ride it out, that was his plan.

"Hmmm. That was an expected response. Now let me offer you a little deal." Lucifer said.

Dean didn't like where this was going and narrowed his eyes.

"If you agree to me, then it will save Sammy boy here. Well if you do it in a matter of time. " Lucifer said glancing at Dean's face. He snapped his finger's and a sharp pain hit Dean's throat. Blood pooled into Dean's mouth. HE spit it at Lucifer, and it splattered against his white shirt and neck. Lucifer's face twitched. He grabbed a poker and stook in a fireplace Dean hadn't noticed before. It turned red and Lucifer pierced it into the side of Dean's neck. Dean grit his teeth and a scream escaped through. Blood leaked through his teeth and Dean dropped his head.


	2. Saying Yes Part 1

"Me torturing, it will be worse than hell. No breaks, no dying, relenting non stop." Lucifer said sidely. "I see I have your intrest. Your concern was always Sam. To protect him"

"Fuck you" Dean grit out.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and blood started pouring out of Dean's mouth.

"Oh Sammy is screaming away at me for this. Quit being so resiliant Dean. Just say the one simple word yes. We will all be good. Plus the bonus of Sammy boy going free. I do have awhile before this meatsuit wears out." He said while untying the rope around Dean's torso.

Lucifer grabbed Dean between his collarboneand neck and kept Dean's body upright. He grabbed a hot sharp poker that was glowing blindly white. Dean tried squirming away. Lucifer grinned and slowly started shoving the poker into Dean's stomach, just under his ribs. Lucifer then let go of his neck. He used both hands and pressed the poker right through his body . Dean's face contorted into pain. He screamed soundlessly, and doubled over- on to the looked up with his eyes swimming. He saw Sam fighting Lucifer. Sam/Lucifer sank to their knees. After a moment Sam looked up, sorrow and guilt filling his eyes.

"Dean listen to me it's Sam. Please believe me" Sam pleaded

"Yeah I will believe you" Dean nodded and winced. Lucifer could never pull a good of guilty face as what Sam had on his face.

"I don't have much time DeanDo not say yes, please, I'm begging you" Sam begged Dean.

"Will it save you, tell the truth Sammy. I'm not in the mood for your lying. It's terrible enough as it is." Dean replied, ignoring Sam's begging.

Sam struggled for a minute. "Yes… But Dean.." Sam started to say.

"No I have to do it then" Dean interrupted . It's my job to protect you and that's exactly what I need to do. My job. But not yet." Dean smirked.


	3. Saying Yes Part 2

**Thank you to Rraz45, Tribble Master for reviewing. This short chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks to anyone else who faved/alerted my story. So I didn't update in forever because it didn't seem like people were interested, so I thought it was a lost cause story. But now people are getting interested and asking about me updating it. So if you are still interested and want me to keep going even after this chapter, pleas show interest by reviewing, whether you hate it and why or if you like it and why. Even if you have reviewed. I'll even go for one review and you get new chapter. It might take awhile though. Anyways enjoy….i hope**

"Oh it's the satisfaction of making you wait" Dean replied snarkily.

It then turned all black. He suddenly jerked back up with freezing sensation. Another bucket of ice water was dumped on his head. Ice cubes stuck to his hair and clothes. Blood and water ran together, pink dripping off Dean's body. He started shivering violently.

"Oh good. You're up. You have only been out for not even a minute. Pretty resilient for a human. But I should tell you. You won't get out of this by passing out." Lucifer smirked.

Dean grinned sarcastically. "Well ain't this going to be a long night."

Lucifer grabbed a mini looking pitchfork, or at least that's what it looked like to Dean. He then grabbed another poker, which also seemed to be about a foot in length. He stuck them in the fire, slowly turning them. They glowed red hot, and Dean winced. Lucifer set the long poker down, now only holding the pitchfork looking one. He then shoved Dean's arm back and shoved the poker forcefully into Dean's left ribcage and twisted. Dean let out a scream. It burned and hurt intensely. It was worse than the pain he experienced in hell. Lucifer then grabbed the other poker and grabbed Dean's short hair in a tight grip. He pulled Dean's head back, almost to the point where if he pulled back any farther Dean's neck would snap. Not that Dean cared at that point in time, it would of came as a relief as to what was about to happen next.

Lucifer brought the poker close up to his face. Dean could feel the heat emanating off it. He swore his heart was going to give out soon. It got even closer and Dean tried jerking his head to the side. Lucifer gripped even tighter and all the more painful.

"I really, _really_ don't think you want to put that poker there. I mean you will look kind of funny walking around like that, don't you think?"Dean attempted bargaining, a slight pleading tone bled in.

Lucifer grinned and brought it about half an inch away from Dean's eye. Dean clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"Oh Dean, that's really not an issue for me. I can heal my vessel as soon as I want, when I enter it." Lucifer replied.

Then, Lucifer switched positions so Dean's head was almost in a lock hold. Lucifer used his hand that had Dean trapped in the lock hold and peeled Dean's left eyelid open.

"Come on Dean; let me see those pretty eyes." Lucifer whispered in Dean's ear.

He then shoved the poker slowly in. Dean screamed, and he may not admit it but it could out beat in girl or horror scream ever heard. No this was worse than hell for Dean. Lucifer pulled the poker out and started heating it again. Dean's head hung low, in defeat. Blood poured out of his left eye, while tears streaked down his right. The pain was unbearable. He just wanted it to stop. Lucifer's triumph smile, faltered slightly. Dean guessed Sam had to be throwing a royal fight in there.

"You know, I'm not sure if I want you to say yes so soon. I know it's ready to bleed from your lips." Lucifer said more to himself than Dean.

He grabbed the reheated poker and shoved it into Dean's stomach. Dean whined high-pitched but didn't scream. He couldn't. The pain was too much.

"Stop, please stop, please, stop."Dean pleaded his voice hoarse and raspy.

Lucifer ignored Dean's pleads and grabbed another poker in his seemingly never ending supply of them and heated it up. Dean closed his right eye hard and muttered quickly and quietly under his breath. Lucifer then pushed the poker into both of Dean's thighs.. Dean gasped in pain. He opened his mouth.

"Alright, alright, Yes I accept." Dean whispered in a broken voice.

A white light glowed brightly as Lucifer stepped towards Dean grinning. It flashed even brighter, and then quickly faded. Dean and Sam were passed out, neither one moving. There was pounding on the door and then a disheveled looking man with a tan trench coat came running in, his expression terrified.

"Sam, Dean. Oh my lord, Dean, wake up." Castiel ordered, shaking Dean hard.

Dean didn't respond, his head tilting slightly to the left.


End file.
